


【言切】雾隐

by CemeteryA



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CemeteryA/pseuds/CemeteryA
Summary: 存档





	【言切】雾隐

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.4.15 没带脑子写的小块肉，看官们爽就好（比划拇指）  
2019.8.3 替换1处重复语句

【正文】

又是一个天刚蒙蒙亮的清晨，这个时候万物都还在刚从睡眠中悠悠转醒的迷糊中，绮礼却已经洗漱完毕、换好了衣服。教会的门突兀地发出了砰砰的响声，中规中矩地以两下为一周期，稳定地循环了三次，于是他便知道了来者是谁。  
打开教堂的大门，与晨雾一齐涌进来的还有凛冽的寒气——这绝不属于冬木的早晨。绮礼就这样和门外的男人对上了眼，后者比上次见到又憔悴了数倍，单薄的身躯几乎隐去在这晨雾之中。

绮礼双手抱臂、斜靠在墙边，注视着坐在礼拜堂长椅上缄默不言的男人，而对方却只是盯着双脚前的地面，自顾自地、不顺畅地呼吸着。  
一片寂静之中只听得他的喘息，仿佛刚进行过什么剧烈运动般急促，而这样的行为打从他进入教堂内部起，已经过去了五分钟。  
再这样下去也不过是在浪费时间，绮礼索性率先将之打破了：“这次也失败了？”  
“......失败了呢。”切嗣想用满不在乎的态度回答，事实上他的脸上的确露出了毫不在意的表情，但是沙哑到好像快哭出来的声音却破坏了这份伪装。圣杯战争结束后的几年里，他暴露出来的感情越来越多，不知道是抑制不住还是压根就放弃了隐藏。  
长达几年的近距离接触里，绮礼发现，切嗣这个人比看上去脆弱太多。他的内心实际上柔软得令人发笑，凝聚恶意的言语不费吹灰之力就能将它刺得鲜血淋漓，只是被以前的壳子隐藏的太好，从而给人一种“这个男人如同机械一样冷酷无情”的错觉。  
自己以前究竟为什么会把这个人当做同类？他们截然不同。  
又细细品味了一会儿切嗣的痛苦，绮礼放下手臂，直起了身子。  
“到地下室来。”语毕，他头也不回地离开了礼拜堂。

摇曳的火光将裸露在外的皮肤染上了一层暖黄，使绮礼一眼就看到了这具躯体上的创伤。淤血、不自然的肿胀和愈合了却依然有些狰狞的裂口，看来德国冻土上的爱因兹贝伦堡周围环境依旧恶劣不堪。  
这位令爱因兹贝伦在第四次圣杯战争中功亏一篑的背叛者，仍然遭受着阿哈德老翁的惩罚。不给予直截了当制裁，而是施以这种缓刑腐蚀他的肉体和心灵，可真是报复这个名叫卫宫切嗣的男人最好的方法。  
“我之前说过，如果你还要拖着这副身体去爱因兹贝伦堡找那个小人偶，就算我的治疗魔术再了得，充其量也不过是缓和你表面的伤口——内部只能任其加剧恶化，这点你没有忘记吧？”  
“嗯，记得很清楚。”  
“就算通过体液补充近乎枯竭的魔力回路，也没法停止黑泥的诅咒，这点你也记得清清楚楚的吧。”  
一个空杯子，绮礼所能做到的就是给它注满水，然而要是杯子已经破裂到底部出现了一个大洞——那么，再多的水也会径自流出去。如此简单的道理，卫宫切嗣不会不懂。  
“不用再反复提醒我了，言峰。”切嗣摇了摇头，露出了一个有些刻薄的笑容。“今天我还得早些回家。”  
“......哼。”发出了一声低哼，绮礼也笑了起来。“真是无可救药的男人，既然如此，就像以前那样，赶快把衣服脱了。”

扩充的过程很简单，而整个过程又是由熟知自己身体的切嗣自行处理，没过几分钟，入口就已经湿软地可以随时插入了。于是切嗣就把润滑液放到了一旁，跨坐到躺在床上的绮礼身上，一手撑住神父的前胸，一手握住那根已经很硬的性器，调整好角度后坐了下去。  
短暂的钝痛过后，他们紧密贴合在了一起。复而又是一会儿的适应，切嗣开始晃动起腰部，过于熟练的举动让这位前魔术师杀手看上去有点像那些久经风月的个中人。一开始的动作较为缓慢——他们毕竟许久没有做了——肉体还需要点时间找回上次的感觉，黏腻的水声回荡在只有烛火无声跳动的房间内，同绞得死死的下面相比，切嗣上面的唇也咬得发白，紧闭的双眼和蹙起的眉头衬得他像是个饱受苦难的圣人；接着动作变得稍加快了起来，先前抗拒着的部位也放松了，任由绮礼的东西用力侵入又浅浅抽离；在几分钟持续、未间断过的肉体碰撞声后，那动作又变得慢了下来，愈发俞慢，最后干脆停了下来。  
绮礼又听到了先前那急促的呼吸声。  
他从床上坐了起来，这一动作牵连到两人相连的部位，引来一阵酥麻的感觉和切嗣的低哼。  
“怎么？”  
“太累了，你来动吧。”  
绮礼握住了切嗣的手腕，过于纤细的触感甚至让他一瞬间以为自己在透过皮肉，直接触碰骨头。  
——再过多久，他会被黑泥蚕食成一具空壳？  
绮礼的双手扣住了切嗣的臀部，而后者自然地环住了他的脖颈。  
——某一天在睡眠中死去，而后被置入到漆黑的棺椁之中，  
轻松地托起切嗣的身体，绮礼开始用力地操干起跨坐在身上的男人。  
——最后在一个和今天即为相似的清晨，伴随着薄雾中低沉的祷告声，永远沉入冬木陵园的六尺之下。  
以毫不留情，甚至可以说是粗鲁的势头撞击着切嗣，和他之前自己动的时候根本是大相径庭。若是把这肉体的交缠替换成他们曾经那唯一一战，这必定是拳拳到肉的攻击。言峰绮礼的侵略性仍不减当年，因为他的身体依旧硬朗。  
而切嗣已经做不到再送任何一枚子弹给他了。  
挺立的乳尖随着抽动摩擦着绮礼坚硬的胸膛，产生了难以言喻的快感。下腹部中强烈的压迫感致使切嗣即将达到高潮的边缘。呻吟声控制不住地变得频繁起来，他变得无比烦躁，于是干脆直接抓住神父微微变长的棕发，低头吻上了他的嘴唇，绮礼立刻就回应了这个吻。本来只是单纯的传递唾液中的魔力顺便堵住无趣的声音，却在过程中逐渐变质，最后干脆就是野兽之间的啃咬，互相掠夺对方口中的津液。  
这过于激烈的交缠持续了很长时间，直到最后一次狠狠的顶入过后，切嗣绷紧了身子、达到了高潮；而绮礼紧随着他抵达尽头，释放在了他的体内。  
得到了什么呢？  
魔力？欢愉？  
强壮而有力的手臂牢牢箍住切嗣的腰，伴随着他近在咫尺、十分疲倦的喘息声，绮礼无言地闭上了眼睛。

说是要早些回家，实际上切嗣一直在教会休息到了第二天才回去。做完后直接倒在床上昏睡起来，中途被绮礼强硬叫起来喂了点稀粥后又快速进入了睡眠，估计在德国的那几天他几乎没有睡过觉。然而只用了短短的一天时间，切嗣就仿佛补回了数天的不吃不眠。  
绮礼晨练过后回到教会，发现他已经穿好衣服准备离开了。依旧穿着几年前的那件黑色风衣，只是比当年令人闻风丧胆的魔术师杀手不知颓废了多少。  
“以后我不会到这里来了。”  
“噢，不去爱因兹贝伦了？”  
“啊啊.....不去了。”  
原来如此。  
毕竟教会和卫宫宅在冬木完全相反的方向。不去那雪城也就意味着不再需要自己的魔力，那么也就没必要大老远跑到这里来了。真是算的很清楚啊，卫宫切嗣。  
“那么，若无要事，我也不会往你那边去了，就此别过，可以吗？”  
“这样再好不过了。”他对绮礼摆了摆手，转身走出了教会，绮礼站在原地注视着他离去的背影。  
有晨起的鸟儿在枝头啁啾，教会两旁的树木让出了一条苍绿的小径，切嗣就背对着他行走在这条小径上。  
渐行渐远，渐行渐远。  
最后，那黑色的身影，完完全全地被这氤氲的晨雾给隐去了。

——END——


End file.
